


When Things Will Never Be the Same

by JovenLoren



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: A backstory for the Joxter, Also if y’all are reading for Muddler he won’t come in until chapter 20 or so, Changed some ships because I see this ending differently, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Now With Pictures!, Panic Attacks, Snufkin doesn't know he has parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovenLoren/pseuds/JovenLoren
Summary: The Joxter has a prophetic dream and decides to visit his old friend Moomin to find the answers.





	1. The Dream

Joxter walked as he always had, along the forest path towards nowhere in particular. He felt stiffer and more tired than usual. His legs were heavy as lead as he took every step and his feet ached like no tomorrow, but this was the life of a Joxter. As he walked the scenery became more and more familiar. He felt the weight in his step lift as if gravity had been lifted. His vision blurred as he watched his surroundings fill entirely with fire. The serene forest sounds were drowned out in the blaze and replaced by screams of dread.  
Joxter hit the ground as memories came back. The fire disappeared as it reversed backwards towards a beast.  
A mighty dragon, one of the last of its kind, roared as time continued to reel back. Then, all that was left of his surroundings was the untouched gorgeous clearing that used to be his childhood home. The home of Joxters.  
See, before they had become wanderers, Joxters had originally lived around a wondrous fruit tree. The fruit tree produced enough fruit for his family to survive for an entire year. It was enormous and the only of its kind Joxter had ever seen. After the dragon had attacked and burnt it down his family searched and searched, but no other tree was quite the same. From there on out Joxters were known as explorers and vagabonds.  
The Joxter had grown old and met many great friends, even falling In love. As his friends faded into nothing the Mymble was the only one that stood out in his mind the most.  
Stuck within his memories Joxter reached out to run his hand along the side of her face. “My love I promise I’ll return soon.” He heard himself say, knowing full well the words he spoke were lies.  
“I know.” She said leaning forward but just before she kissed him she turned into feathers. Joxter watched as the feathers turned into a Bird and flew into the sky. The aftermath of the dragons fire surrounded him now. He looked sadly at his surroundings, but was surprised by something.  
A sprout of some sort had come from the ground. Days sped by as it grew and grew twisting and turning as it towered into the sky. Then fruit grew, each one being the size of Joxters head. As he marveled the sight a tune began to play, it was almost familiar as it carried through the wind in the most naturally unnatural way. It grew louder and louder until he realized the person playing the music was behind him. He turned to face them, but instead of whoever he was expecting he was met with a much older looking Moomin. “I think it's about time you come and visit my old friend.”  
Joxter blinked his eyes open as he began to register the dream he had just had. He yawned and looked upward towards the moon, which was quite clear from his perch on a high tree branch.  
“Perhaps this is a sign that I need to go back.” He said his voice hoarse. “it's been so long.”

_______________________________

Moomintroll and friends were hanging out with the Snork today so he could teach them how to build kites.  
“Why isn’t Snufkin here?” Little My asked her workspace was a mess of paper, string and tape.  
“He said he had some errands to run. Why do you ask Little My?” Moomin asked. Moomin was painting some patterns onto his kite, blue paint had somehow smeared across his nose.  
“Seeing how you two are normally glued at the hip this time of year I just think it's strange is all.” Little My explained.  
Snorkmaiden made an annoyed noise, “I think it's good for them to have some space from each other. They are individuals after all.”  
“Yeah.” Moomin agreed as he finished both his kites.  
“Wait ...why did you make two?” Sniff asked.  
“One is for Snufkin.” Moomin said, which was greeted by Snorkmaiden groaning and Little My laughing. “What? I thought it would be nice to fly our kites together later on.”  
“Actually, it seems like we won’t be flying kites at all today.” Snork said coming from the other room.  
“I just got a call from Moominmama apparently a storm is coming and she wants you to head home right away.”  
Moomin sighed sadly, “figures.”

Snorkmaiden stayed home and Sniff branched off back to his own home. Which left Moomintroll and Little My running for Moomin house. As promised a storm loomed overhead greeting them with claps of thunder.  
As the wind picked up Moomin had to grab for Little My who was almost swept up into the air.

  
“I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” Moomin said. Ignoring her complaints.  
As soon as they reached the porch the rain began to fall in sheets.  
After setting Little My down, Moomin bent over to catch his breath. He pulled his kites from under his arm to make sure they weren’t damaged and sure enough they were fine! He let out a sigh of relief.  
“Beat the storm I see.” The smooth voice of his best friend said behind the kites Moomin was observing.  
Moomin looked up to see Snufkin with his pack of stuff on his back.  
“When did you have time to pack up?” Little My asked.  
“I knew the storm was coming so I packed up earlier.” Snufkin explained.  
“So that was the errand you needed to get done!” Moomin said laughing, “how did you know?”  
“I could just sense it...it's a Mumrik thing.” Snufkin said shrugging off his pack. “Are those the kites you made?”  
Moomin smiled, “Yeah! I made you one so we can fly them together!”  
Snufkin’s eyes widened and he brought up his hand to cover his smile, “oh really? That sounds wonderful!” Moomin smiled back at him. Suddenly Snufkin reached out poking his nose, “hm?” Moomin looked at him in confusion.  
“You have blue paint on your nose.” Snufkin explained.  
Little My snickered as Moomin hurried to wipe off his nose, “Sorry I didn’t mention it, its was too funny!” She said wiping a tear from her eye.  
Before they could continue their conversation Moominmama opened the door, “come on in kids, I prepared tea and cookies.”  
There was no denying food from Moominmama so all the friends headed in.

Sitting around the fire the kids sat around Moominpapa who was sharing more stories of his young adventures.  
“Then the sorry creature ran off with his tail between his legs, and me and my friends went out for a celebratory drink!”  
Moomin smiled, “that was your best retelling yet! It was almost like I was there. Right Snuf?”  
Snufkin nodded, “it was quite lovely....now if you’ll excuse me.”  
He got up and headed towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” Little My asked. “It's still pouring.”  
“I’m only stepping out for a second.” Snufkin said and exited without another word. Moomin shuddered as a cold wind hit his fur.  
Little My turned to Moominpapa and pulled out a deck of cards. “Alright who is up for a round?”  
“Sure.”

About twenty minutes had gone by and Snufkin was still outside. Moomin got up slowly from his spot setting his cards down.  
“I fold.” He said and headed towards the door.  
“Where do you think you're going?” Little My now asked him.  
“To check on Snufkin.”  
“He is probably fine, just doesn’t like being inside much.” She pointed out.  
“I am still going to check on him.” Moomin said and exited the house. As he stepped onto the porch he noticed the rain had slowed to a steady drizzle. The sun was ever so slightly poking through lighting the sky in orange in its setting. Snufkin sat leaning back against the house with a pipe in his hand.  
“I thought you quit?” Moomin asked standing next to him.  
“I did.” Snufkin answered, and placed it in his mouth calmly.  
“Then why are you smoking it?” Moomin asked watch the smoke rise.  
“Have you ever had a bad feeling Moomin?”  
“Like...when I am angry? Or embarrassed? Or do you mean when your stomach is all queasy-” ''-No-no, I mean have you ever felt like something bad was going to happen or something that would change your life forever?” Snufkin asked.  
Moomin thought for a second, “I sometimes have bad feelings when Little My is messing around near Mama’s favorite flower Vase...”  
“Ok...imagine those feelings but...very much worse.”  
Moomin looked at his friend with worry. “Are you getting these feelings now?”  
“I have been getting them all week...and I feel like it’s...” He breathed in another puff and let it out looking towards the clouded sky. “I feel like it’s telling me to leave Moominvalley.”


	2. Bridge

“What?” Moomin asked looking at his friend in surprise. It had only been a couple weeks since Snufkin had arrived!  
“I’m going to leave-“  
“No- wait, I heard you! I’m just...Processing is all.” Moomin said sitting down next to Snufkin. “Do you know what it is? The thing that you are sensing.”  
The rain had slowed down to a drizzle and a rainbow started to form on the horizon.  
Snufkin sighed, “No I don’t, but it feels the longer I’m here the stronger the feeling.”  
Moomin frowned deep in thought, he looked over at the door hearing the voices of Little My and his parents rattling on about something. Next to the door sat Snufkin’s bag, untouched since he had set it down earlier. He turned back and looked at Snufkin who held his pipe lazily, knees drawn to his chest. Then is occured to Moomin. Snufkin wasn’t packing his stuff because of the storm.  
“You were planning on leaving earlier that's why your stuff is all packed up.”  
Snufkin nodded, “I would have had to pack up my stuff anyways...but it was a good excuse.”  
Moomin’s throat felt dry as he held back his emotions. Not because he was afraid to show them, but because it would only make Snufkin feel worse about his decision. He swallowed feeling the strain. “Were you planning on saying goodbye?” Moomin asked looking out towards the bridge. He could feel Snufkin's gaze on him, “Of course I was, I’m here now.”  
“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Moomin said sighing. “The rains stopped, perhaps we could fly our kites before you leave.”  
Snufkin looked out at the retreating rainclouds and hummed. “The wind isn’t as strong as it was earlier.”  
Moomin’s ears flattened against his head and he sunk into himself, “True...” Nothing was going right today.  
“We could go sit on the bridge.” Snufkin suggested lightly placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, “I’ve been working on a song I’d like you to hear.”  
Moomin perked up right away, “really?”  
The other smiled and helped the Moomin to his feet, “Really, really.”  
The two made their way down to the bridge Moomin’s tail waged in anticipation of a new song.  
Snufkin pranced over to the bridge and perched himself on the railing. Moomin followed behind and leaned against the railing next to Snufkin; resting his heading into his hands.  
Drawing out his old harmonica Snufkin took a second to catch his breath.  
Then when he began to play, the whole world seemed to stop around them. Moomin closed his eyes for a second listening to the tune. It was beautiful, as all the tunes Snufkin played were. Moomintroll looked over at his friend whose eyes were closed as he played. The sunset softly illuminated Snufkin's face making the scene picturesque in Moomins mind. He smiled and closed his eyes again listening to the happy melody slowly dripped into a sadder one. It was as if the song itself was saying goodbye.  
Snufkin finished his song and looked over at Moomintroll who met his gaze.  
“That was beautiful Snufkin.” Moomin said. “Truly remarkable.”  
“I was hoping you’d like it.” Snufkin said smiling.  
“Of course I do!” Moomin said, “I love every song you play.”  
Snufkin laughed and pocketed his harmonica. “Yes, of course.”  
“Since you're all packed up would you want to camp out on the veranda tonight?” Moomin asked. “We could make a pillow fort.”  
“That sounds lovely.”

______________________________

The Joxter had been slowly traveling for a couple days. Currently however, he was stuck hiding under a cliffside as a thunderstorm passed through.  
A couple woodland creatures also gathered around the area they seemed somewhat comfortable around the stranger. Joxter wondered if one of his brothers lived nearby, but he couldn’t think of a single one who wouldn’t drop everything for a good hunt.

  
His tail swished in annoyance as a creature tugged on his pant leg. “Excuse me sir, are you perhaps a wanderer like my friend?”  
“Your friend?” He asked genuinely curious now.  
“Yes, my friend Snufkin. He is a very kind soul, in fact he even gave me a name!”  
“Oh? What may that be?”  
“Teetywoo-“ he giggled happily. “Oh excuse my glee, I love my name so much.” Tweetywoo smiled pressing his paw against his cheek.  
“That is a lovely name.” The Joxter said, “my name is the Joxter.”  
“Joxter…” Teetywoo said slowly, then smiled. “Now that is a name!”  
Joxter smiled, “thanks I picked it myself.”  
The creature giggled and wobbled in place for a second. “Excuse me Joxter may I ask you a question?”  
“Sure go ahead.”  
“Do you play any instruments?”  
Joxter frowned slightly. He did play some guitar and the mouth organ, but he hadn’t played for quite a while.  
“Yes...but I don’t have any at the moment...Why do you ask?”  
“My friend sometimes play us songs when he is around...I was hoping you would be able to do the same, you know? To lighten the mood.” Teetywoo turned to look back at the other creatures who were shaking. Joxter couldn’t tell if it was from fear or from the cold wind.  
“I could whistle.” He suggested.  
“Oh would you?” Teetywoo gasped. “I would very much appreciate it!”  
Joxter nodded and began to whistle, he followed the melody of the rain and thunder as he did.  
The animals drew closer when they heard and some who were brave enough even leaned against Joxters side.  
The warmth radiated off them slowly lulled the Joxter to sleep.  
When he did awake he found that the creatures had all left in the night. He stretched and yawned as he sat up slowly from the ground.  
“You are a really deep sleeper, you know that?” Teetywoo said causing the Joxter to jump.  
He looked around, noticing the forest was full of light now, the sun seeped into the leaves creating patterns on the forest floor.  
“Is it morning?” He asked.  
“Yeah, the storm ended, but none of us could wake you.” Teetywoo explained. “You must have been really tired.”  
“I’ve come a long way...though I’m not sure where I’m going.”  
“Do you need any help? I know a couple places you could stop for rest or directions.”  
“Oh...I don’t know if you know him, but I am actually looking for my friend Moomintroll.”  
Teetywoo stared at him skeptically, “You know the Moomins?”  
“You know Moomintroll?”  
“Yes...well I haven’t met him personally, but I have heard of him.”  
Joxter smiled and got to his feet, his tail swished back and forth eagerly. “Will you take me to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t as long as the first, but I feel like what I have is enough for the chapter. Shorter Chapters means less time between chapters yeah? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
If you enjoyed feel free to smack that Kudos button or leave a comment. Each one makes me very happy and motivates me to write more! Thank you for reading (✿´‿`) - <3


	3. Comfort

The pillow fort was a great success, Little My joined and they even had a pillow fight. By the time they had settled down for the night Moomin had all but forgotten Snufkin’s plans to leave the next morning. However, now as he laid awake Snufkin’s form next to him snoring softly in his sleep, the realization hit. He sighed looking up at the quilt blanket above him, Snufkin wanted to leave because of a terrible life altering situation that could befall him if he stayed. Moomintroll knew his friend tried to welcomed most change, but if it was going to be as bad as Snufkin said... Moomin wanted to support Snufkin’s decision to leave. He however, also feared this situation could also be lifted from Snufkin’s shoulders and moved to Moomin’s instead. Moomin knew he should bring this worry up to his friend, but couldn’t figure out when. Snufkin was going to leave this day, this morning. Moomin gripped his blanket and made a frustrated groan, perhaps he should wake Snufkin now and get it over with. 

“What are you groaning about you big oaf?” Little My asked crawling on top of Moomin. Moomin wondered if he should tell her or not, but keeping secrets from Little My were so tiresome sometimes. So he decided to just give in.

“Snufkin is planning to leave... because he feels a big change is going to happen. He fears that it may be a bad change due to how strong the feeling is.” He explained, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Little My stared at him with widened eyes, “To be honest I thought you were going to keep it a secret. It’s no fun when you tell the truth.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “… Sometimes he is such an idiot.” She looked over at Snufkin who was still snoring soundly. “You should definitely talk this out…but butter him up a little first.”

“Huh?”

Little My rolled her eyes, “Sweet talk to him like ‘Oh Snufkin won’t you play one more song! I will miss you so much! Let me walk with you for a bit.’ You know, the butter. Then you can add in your doubts and worries at the end.”

To be honest Moomin was quite impressed with Little My’s advise. She did make some strong points. 

“Thanks My.” He said smiling, which cause her to frown.

“Yeah whatever.” She said and hopped down from his belly and skittered away. 

Once she was gone Snufkin finally began to stir from his sleep. 

“Moomin?” He said in a sleepy mumble, “do you know what time it is?”

“The sun is up...so I’d say around nine or ten.” Moomin answered sitting up slowly. 

“I will be leaving soon then.” Snufkin said sitting up as well, his hair was messy and his coat was cast aside so he only wore his undershirt and pants revealing a small tail that was usually hidden. When Moomin had first seen it Snufkin got flustered and thought Moomin would think less of him for it. Apparently Mumriks weren’t supposed to have tails like Mymbles didn’t, but he did. Moomin didn’t mind it of course, it was just another cool thing about Snufkin.

“Would it be ok it I walked with you for a bit?” Moomin asked. Snufkin looked a little unsure, but nodded.

“It would be nice to have some company for a while I suppose.” He said smiling. Snufkin didn’t smile much around others, so when he did smile it would always make Moomin’s heart skip a beat. “First let’s take down the blanket fort though.” Snufkin said and quickly turned to get his coat and hat, his tail wagged fiercely behind him until it was covered up.

They spent the rest of the morning picking up the blankets and folding them up. Moominmama caught word of Snufkin’s leave from Little My and quickly made him and Moomin lunch for their walk. “Thank you so much Mama.” “Thank you Moominmama” The two boys said in unison. Moominmama smiled kindly, “be safe, and Moomin don’t go too far.” 

Moomin nodded, “don’t worry Mama.” He said then leaned in to nuzzle her cheek and in return she hugged him. 

After saying goodbye again they finally headed out towards lonely mountains. 

Moomin hadn’t been out on many walks recently so he felt a little slow compared to Snufkin's usual bouncy step. Snufkin walked ahead a few paces and turned around to face Moomin.

“Care for a travel tune?” He asked. Moomin smiled, “of course, I love your music.”

Snufkin’s eyes widened and he turned quickly back towards the direction they were going. “Ok.” He said and pulled out his harmonica. A wind gathered and Moomin closed his eyes as some dirt wafted into the air. Snufkin began to play. This song seemed to be more improved than his normal songs. Snufkin turned to face Moomin and their eyes met.

Snufkin smiled behind his instrument and then turned back around to continue their walk.

Once Snufkin tired of his Harmonica Moomin knew that he would have to turn back soon.

“Snufkin we should stop and eat.”

“Good idea Moomin.” Snufkin said setting down his pack. Moomin always wondered how the Mumrik could carry such a heavy thing, yet be so light on his feet.

Moomin took out a sandwich and took a bite. His mother was truly an artist, it was as magnificent as always.

“Tell Moominmama thank you again for me.” Snufkin said, “this is honestly the best sandwich I’ve ever had.” 

Moomin nodded, “agreed.”

They sat and ate in silence until they were both full. Moomin knew it was now or never…

“Snufkin I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh? I also had something to say...you can go ahead if you’d like.”

But Moomin didn't want to go first, so he shook his head, “no, no, you go ahead.”

Snufkin smiled, “I was going to thank you...not many people understand how this…” he point to his chest, “how it feels.” 

Moomin knew this was coming, he knew he was going to disappoint Snufkin with his worries.

Snufkin continued, “you did seem apprehensive at first, which is understandable, but since then you seemed to support my choice to leave.”

“I do.” Moomin said smiling softly, “of course I support you Snufkin...I’m just a big worry wort...which is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Snufkin’s happy expression melted into confusion, “oh?”

Moomin wringed his paws together anxiously. 

“You see...I’m worried about this ‘change’ you say is coming ...I fear it will and you won’t be here and the something you fear will be left to me…”

“I doubt-“ 

“But you don’t know!” Moomin said interrupting Snufkin, whose eyes were widened from the trolls outburst.

“You are right Moomin, I don’t know.” Snufkin said tilting his hat forward to hide his face. 

“Than why are you leaving?” Moomin asked, “wouldn’t it be better to face-“

“-I can’t.” Snufkin said turning away. 

“Why?” Moomin’s voice broke, he had tried very hard to keep his emotions stable the past day, but it seemed like the dam was finally going to break. He reached forward taking Snufkin’s hand in his own, “why?” He asked again.

Snufkin was silent, and tugged at his hand to pull it from Moomin 's. Yet, he didn’t put very much effort into it. 

“Why?” Moomin asked once more, this time followed by a sniffle.

Once he realized Moomin was crying Snufkin turned back around and pulled the other close. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” The mumrik whispered, “if this change comes I may have to leave forever.”

“F-forever?” Moomin asked, “why would you have to do that?”

“No idea…” Snufkin said into his friend's shoulder. Moomin sighed leaning his snout on top of Snufkin's head.

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” Moomin said, “If you had to leave forever I would simply have to come with you.”

Snufkin laughed, “but what about Snorkmaiden and the rest of our friends.”

“Well they can either come with us or let us go without them.”

Snufkin looked up at Moomin, “but aren’t you and Snorkm…” Snufkin stopped speaking and an unfamiliar voice broke the silence.

“Oh, sorry... are we interrupting something?” 

______________________

The Joxter and Teetywoo had been wandering the whole morning. Joxter had started to wonder if the small creature really knew where he was going. However, as they walked a familiar melody played from somewhere in the distance. It was so familiar, but Joxter couldn’t place from where he had heard it. 

“Excuse me Teety-“

“-ok you caught me I’ve no idea where I am.” The creature explained. 

“I was assuming that, but that’s not what I was going to ask.” The creature's ears perked up, “oh? What is it- wait that music!” Teetywoo jumped happily, “I know that from anywhere!”

“Oh?”

“Snufkin is bound to be in that direction then.” Teetywoo exclaimed scurrying forward. The Joxter followed behind him intrigued. This was the second or third time the name Snufkin had been mentioned. 

As they ran the music had at some point stopped, but Teetywoo seemed determined to find the source. The small creature had Joxter jumping, climbing and crawling in his attempts to keep up. It was really tested the old man in his adjility, which of course he was still quite proud of for his age.

“I hear voices.” Teetywoo said slowing down, “seems like Snufkin is talking to his friend about something.” 

“Friend?” Joxter asked. 

“His best friend Moomintroll.” Teetywoo said.

“Moomintroll?!” Joxter asked walking forward.

“Hey! Mr Joxter we mustn’t interrupt!” Teetywoo said, “it seems like quite a serious conversation!”

“I’ve been looking high and low for my friend, I’m going to talk to him.”

“I’m sure it's important, but- wait Joxter!”

Joxter had gone ahead and walked passed into the clearing where Snufkin and- who was that? It looked like his Moomintroll, but far younger.

It seemed like they were having a serious conversation, the Moomintroll’s tail was drooped he and Snufkin talked.

Snufkin was saying something, however his eyes locked with Joxters and he stopped. 

“Oh, sorry...are we interrupting something?” He asked as Teetywoo emerged from the bramble behind him.

The Moomin turned and faced him and he could now clearly see a pair of ocean blue eyes. This was not his Moomin. His Moomintroll had brown eyes.

“Er-yes you are…” The Snufkin said in confusion.

“I’m sorry Snufkin I tried to stop him.” Teetywoo said. 

“What is this about?” Moomin asked his voice uncanny to the other Moomin he knew.

“I’m looking for a Moomintroll...one with brown eyes? Likes to fish? Terrible at crosswords?” Joxter asked.

The small Moomintroll perked up, “you are looking for my Papa then!”

“Ah yes, you're Papa- wait Moomintroll had a kid?!” He hadn’t been gone that long had he? It had only been several years...maybe ten or eleven perhaps… Well, suppose he shouldn’t be surprised. He hadn’t been around afterall!

“How old are you.” Joxter asked.

“Sixteen.”

“Sixteen?!” Joxter said, “how long have I been gone?”

“...Who are you?” The Snufkin kid asked.

Of course neither knew who he was, be hadn’t been around afterall.

“My name is Joxter.” He answered, “I am one of your Moominpapa’s friends.”

The pairs eyes widened and they turned to each other and then back to him. “The Joxter?!” Moomin asked. “I’ve heard so many stories!”

Snufkin nodded, “it's an honor to meet you sir.”

Joxter was surprised, “Moomin’s been telling our tales has he?”

“Moominpapa has been writing a memoir for years.” Moomin explained.

Now that wasn’t surprising. Moomintroll always was one to keep a diary. The Joxter had on occasion read through them and made Moomintroll quite angry.

“I guess I’m not surprised. Well it’s wonderful to meet you both! Do you think you could lead me to where you're Moominpapa is residing?” 

“Sure.” Moomin said, but then turned to Snufkin, “how about it Snuf?”

Snufkin lifted his hand to his chest, “I’m...not feeling it anymore. I suppose the change has passed?”

Moomin smiled, “that's wonderful! Now we can all head back together!”

As they headed back Teetywoo tugged on Snufkin's coat, “would you perhaps play a tune for us?”

Snufkin looked at the small creature who he had once named. Then up at the Joxter who was busy telling stories to Moomin.

“Perhaps another time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks chapter! I thought I might as well get my inktober and chapter picture done in one. I haven't broken out the water colors for a while and I quite enjoyed it. I may do future chapters in watercolor as well. /Edit: I realized I forgot Snufkins pack but I may just leave it out/.  
Well, if you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next be sure to kudo, comment, bookmark or subscribe!


	4. The Guest

Moominpapa had been having quite a lovely day. 

His Son was out with Snufkin and Little My was off doing who knows what. Which all meant Moominpapa was left to a nice silence, a coffee from Moominmama and his still unfinished memoir. 

It had been YEARS since he’d started the darned thing and he had only just gotten to the part where the group set sail on the Ocean Orchestra. He had originally started his memoirs at meeting Moominmama, but decided to back track into his earlier travels with Fredrickson and tow. Moominpapa sighed, he missed his friends nowadays from time to time, he always wondered what they got up to. Fredrickson hadn’t answered Moominpapa’s later letters, the Muddler was off adventuring somewhere with the Fuzzy and couldn’t receive letters (though he has gotten a couple postcards) and the Joxter... well... He didn’t know where to even start with him. One thing was certain though, if he ever saw the Joxter again, Moominpapa would give him a welcome the man would never forget.

Moominpapa rubbed his head and took a sip from his coffee to try and calm himself down. 

Of course he doubted that would ever happen. He chuckled and began to work on his Memoirs once more.

__________________

“My Papa is going to be so glad to see you.” Moomintroll said giddly. “All he talks about is the ‘good ol days’.”

Joxter smiled, “Glad to know someone missed me.”

“I’m sure plenty of people miss you.” Moomin reassured him.

“I’ve been gone far too long I doubt anyone else around these parts will even remember me.” Joxter said scratching his head, “Moominmama perhaps.”

“Oh well of course….” Moomin continued to rattle on about his Mother's good memory, but Joxter had tuned it out a bit to focus more on the Snufkin kid who was walking besides Moomin. 

He was definitely different to other people Joxter had met. He was a Mumrik for sure, but acted slightly different and had a different smell. He couldn’t place it whatever it was. 

The Joxter noticed Snufkin’s backpack and he wondered if the kid was also a fellow traveler.

Moomin seemed to have gone quiet as they all stepped into a clearing which led to a bridge and then further on up to a tall blue house which Joxter recognized right away.

Teetywoo ran ahead excitedly. “We’re here!” 

The rest of the group crossed the bridge slowly, but Snufkin stopped and looked back at a clearing, “you all can go ahead, I need to set up my stuff.” He waved goodbye and went out towards his campsite, followed by Teetywoo.

“Ok, see you later Snuf!” Moomin said waving back. Then he turned to Joxter, “you ready?”

Joxter shrugged, “as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

The sun was setting behind them as they climbed the porch. Moominmama was cleaning some windows and hadn’t noticed Joxter.

“Mama we’re back.” Moomin said and she turned around with a calm expression, her eyes squinted since the sun was behind them, “that's good dear, so Snufkin didn’t leave after all?”

“No, but we also ran into someone while we were out.”

“Hm?” Moominmama opened her eyes and gasped. “Joxter?!” She dropped her rag and reached her hand out towards him.

“Hi Moominmaiden.” Joxter smiled and let her touch his cheek. “It’s been a while.” 

“Too long I would say.” She said, “you’ve missed so much...first of all its Moominmama now.” She motioned to Moomintroll besides him.

“Ah yes, congrats.” 

“I would never have guessed that anyone would congratulate me on my baby now, sixteen years after I had him. Yet, here we are.” She said and shook her head. “Anyways, you are going to make Moominpapa’s day. He’s been so frustrated with his memoirs lately that this will lift a bit of his stress. I’m sure.”

“Really now?” Joxter asked. “Where is he?”

“In his study, I’ll go fetch him.”

_______________________

Then she left the two out on the veranda. The sun was now a sliver behind them lightly the sky in a dark pinkish purple. A light breeze picked up reminding Moomin that he and Snufkin still had kites to fly.

Creaks came from the floor above as his father descended the stairs. Moomin stepped away from the open door to let Moominpapa greet the Joxter. 

His father seemed calm, but his head was lowered. 

Moomintroll then began to wonder what his mother meant about relieving stress. 

Before he could wonder too much his father stopped in front of the Joxter.

“Hello old friend.”

Before the Joxter could greet him back however, Moominpapa swung his right arm and decked the Joxter across the face.

Now sprawled across the ground, Joxter seemed to be silent with utter shock.

“THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU SON OF Aauh-“ Moominpapa noticed Moomintroll and quickly recollected himself, “-a beautiful woman…respected even…”

“Papa what was that?” Moomin asked motioning towards the Joxter who was still recovering.

“That was justice son.” Moominpapa said, “now Joxter, if you would like to explain yourself once you’ve recovered you will have to come in uninvited. I know how you are.” He turned and slammed the door behind him.

Moomin was still taken aback by what happened and turned to Joxter quickly.

“I’m sorry about all that.”

A muffled, “don’t apologize he doesn’t deserve it.” Came from the other side of the door, but Moomin ignored it.

“I didn’t expect... him to be so mad.” Joxter said rubbing his jaw. “He seemed so calm in my dream.”

“Dream?” Moomin asked, but before Joxter could explain anything Little My ran up.

“I just saw that from across the way! I didn’t know Moominpapa could throw a punch like that!” The Mymble threw a couple mock punches in as she approached. “Anyways who’s this- wait I know you.”

“Oh, Little Mymble.” Joxter greeted.

“Wait- how do you know the Joxter?” Moomin asked.

“He dated my Mom, Moomin. I was like five or so I think when he left.”

“You used to bite my tail every day.” Joxter said holding his tail away from her.

“I was teething.”

“You were five!”

“Yeah, well, you deserved it.” Little My said folding her arms.

Joxter pouted and began to stand up, “well...I suppose I have to break myself in now.”

“My window is open if you want to climb up there.” Moomin explained, “there is a ladder in the back.”

“Ah, thank you.” Joxter said and made his way off the porch and around the back.

“See you inside Dingus!” My yelled and then opened the unlocked front door.

“Oh.” Moomin said, “well, I suppose he’d have had an easier time getting inside here…”

________________

“Hey Snufkin, aren’t you going to go with them?” Teetywoo asked as Snufkin set up his tent. 

“No, I’m not really needed over there.”

“I don’t think that's true, I think you're always welcome.”

“But not needed.” Snufkin again pointed out, feeling quite agitated. He had hoped to have some peace and quiet, yet Teetywoo was making it much too difficult.

“Will you play me a song.”

“If I play if will you be quiet?” Teetywoo’s ears flattened, “I’m sorry if I was annoying you again… You don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

He began to walk away sadly, but Snufkin started to play his harmonica. The creature stopped and closed his eyes listening to the tune as the sun disappeared yonder and the sky turned to night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been such a hectic week >.<" But in the time I wasn't scrambling to finish projects I got this done! Enjoy!


	5. Pappa

Joxter slipped in through the window with ease into the room of the small Moomintroll. It seemed quite tidy besides the desk which had a few papers and two kites scattered across it. Each kite was littered with blue painted floral patterns. One had the letter M and the other S. He had no problem guessing who they were for.

Heading down to the second level of the house he was hit with the aroma of dinner coming from the first. It smelled like...some kind of soup! His stomach growled reminding him he hadn’t eaten all day.

On the first floor Moominpappa sat in a chair by their fireplace, a newspaper in hand. The small Moomin and Little My’s voices came from the other room which Joxter assumed was the kitchen.

“Moomin.” He said sitting in the chair next to the older Moomintroll.

“Joxter.” Moominpappa said not looking away from his paper.

“I don’t know why you're mad at me but-“

The Moomin laughed interrupting Joxter. “Thats rich! You don’t know why I’m mad!” He continued to laughed as he took off his reading glasses and set the newspaper and classes on the small table next to him. 

Joxter frowned, he truthfully had no idea why Moominpappa was so angry at him. He had only been doing what was natural to him.

“Please Moomin, tell me what I’ve done wrong!” He pleaded.

Moominpappa looked at him bitterly, “you left us.”

“I always leave-“

“No I mean, you left and you never returned. You were gone for seventeen years Joxter, no one even knew if you were even alive!” The Moomin slumped over. “I’ve been so lonely without you all around.”

“What about Fredrickson and the Muddler?”

“Fredrickson wrote for a bit...but he stopped answering and the Muddler and Fuzzy have been missing for years. We’ve been taking care of their son in their stead.”

“They have a son too?”

“We all have kids Joxter.” Moomin said exasperated. “If you had been around you’d of known!” 

“I mean we don’t all have kids.” Joxter knew for certain Fredrickson had never gotten married or dated and the Joxter, himself hadn’t been around the Mymble for years. She’d never shown signs of pregnancy around him when they were an item. Most of the times they tried they were sure it wouldn’t work since he wasn’t a mumrik.

“You...do you not know?” Moominpappa asked.

Joxter felt himself stiffen. 

“What?” Did Fredrickson settle down? Why did Moominpappa look so serious?

“The Mymble she...well she gave birth sometimes after you left. I had always assumed you had found out and fled.”

Joxter felt cold, and possibly a little sick.

“What?”

“She was heartbroken Joxter, she only had one kit that survived in the litter.”

Joxter sunk into his chair, “A kit! I can’t believe I never knew..are...are they doing alright?”

“We..don’t know Joxter..” Moominpappa said, “We didn’t visit often enough. Moominmamma visited the most, when she was pregnant with Moomin. She said the Mymble seemed sadder and more tired than her usual chipper self. We didn’t see the kit at all after a while. We were told she gave them to the orphanage, but I would have taken the kit off her hands if I’d known she would.”

“I...the orphanage?” 

“Yes, at least that’s what we’ve heard.” Moominpappa said nodding sadly. “I suppose...I was a little harsh in my greeting today.”

“No…” Joxter said covering his face with his hand, “ I deserved it… it was quite selfish of me, wasn’t it?”

“I would say, but you are here now.”

“Yes…” 

“Why is that exactly?” Moominpappa asked.

“Well-“

“Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready.” Moominmamma said entering the room. She looked at the teary eyed Joxter. “Dear, would you like me to hold off for a second?”

“I think we could use a dinner break.” Moominpappa answered. “I will get you a serving ready if you’d like to take a moment.”

“Oh, yes, thank you Moomin.” Joxter said and wiped his face into his sleeves. “I appreciate it, really.” 

Moominpappa smiled and followed Moominmamma into the kitchen.

A kit. He had a kid. He had a kid-and he never knew. They grew up without parents...or a home...they grew up without love or understanding of who they are. If they even grew up at all. The Orphanage... He felt his heart ache at these thoughts. He wished he’d known them whoever the are or were. Perhaps he could still find them...or try to figure out where they went. It had been seventeen years. God. He hadn't meant to be gone that long. He remembered his original plan was to be gone a couple months and return by winter to hibernate with his Mymble. He was tired at the thought, it would have been nice...but he had so much happen that he eventually got anxious about the thought of returning. Eventually along his travels he somehow forgot he planned to return all together.

He really was a dingus like the Little Mymble had said. He really did deserve those bites and that punch. 

Joxter laughed bitterly. He deserved to be kicked out of the Moomins household right now, and yet, they were still treating him with hospitality. Even though it was a kindness he didn’t deserve.

He sunk into himself feeling himself slip into a panic. Shaking he reached into his pocket for his pipe, but before he could, a paw touched his shoulder. 

“Shhh.” Moominmamma’s hand rubbed circles on his back. “It’ll be alright dear.”

“No it won’t.” He said, “I’ve ruined everything like I always do.” He was shaking violently as he spoke and could hear it in his voice.

Moomintroll and Little My poked their heads out of the kitchen, but Moominmamma motioned them to leave.

“No you didn’t dear.” She said, “You didn’t know anything.”

“I didn’t return… I should have. I-.” He couldn’t see through his tears.

“Shhh...you have to breath Joxter.” She instructed calmly, “In.”

He breathed in.

“Out.”

He breathed out. Again and again he was instructed to do so.

“Now dear, I’ll go and get your soup from Moominpappa, keep breathing. Ok?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” He said and continued his breathing exercises. God, he hadn’t had a panic attack like that in years. He felt slightly embarrassed that the others had witnessed his weakness. 

“Mr. Joxter are you alright?” The young Moomintroll asked in a hushed voice while he approached slowly. 

“Yes.” He lied. “I am just processing how much I’ve missed...far too much I suppose.” 

Moomintroll nodded, “I see...You’ve been gone uh… you said you were gone since before I was born, yes?”

“Seventeen years.” 

“Yeesh- I mean yeah. I can see how that’s scary.”

Joxter smiled slightly at the younglings reaction; he decided it would be best to change the subject a little. “That Snufkin kid, is he a traveller?”

“Yeah he leaves every winter and comes back in the spring.” Moomin said, “I hibernate most of the time he is gone so I don’t notice it as bad as if he was gone while I was awake...but knowing he is out there, alone...l.” Moomin looked down. “I just don’t want him getting hurt.”

Joxter nodded, “it makes sense to worry, you care for him a great deal.”

Moomintroll squeaked in surprise his face going red, “Well of course he is my best friend.”

Joxter raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t question the kid. Their relations were none of his concern.

“Yes of course.”

“Yeah…”

Moominmamma walked into the room with a bowl in hand with a cloth underneath. She set it on the table next to the Newspaper and reading glasses and then picked them up and moved them to Moominpappa’s chair. 

“Soup is served.” She said cheerfully. “Now Moomin it's getting pretty late.”

“I know.” Moomintroll sighed and turned to Joxter. “Goodnight Mr. Joxter.”

“Goodnight Moomintroll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! School threw a truckload of homework at me the past week and I wanted to make sure I got that done before anything else. The picture in this one is a little rushed because I'm posting this during my lunch break. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Instruments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start off this chapter with an apology. I had my wisdom teeth removed a couple weeks ago, and now finals are hitting me like a brick to the face. I never meant to drop off the face of the earth and not upload anything, but I promise when I start something I finish it! Even the cards are urging me to continue, so don't worry! This fic will gets its end...eventually. :)  
Also I hope this makes up for a little bit of my tardiness, but I am posting two chapters tonight!

“How are you doing old friend?” Moominpappa asked taking the empty bowl from Joxter. 

“Much better I’d say.” Joxter smiled, “Moominmaiden-I mean Moominmamma’s cooking is as wonderful as ever and she helped immensely in my little...panic.”

“I agree she truly is splendid.” Moominpappa said as he took off his hat and hung it on a nearby coat rack then headed back over to his chair where he moved his things back over to the small table.

“Now… what is it you were going to tell me about?”

Joxter fidgeting nervously, “you remember those dreams I would sometimes have?”

“The ones that were connected to you're forebodings?” 

“I had a new one.” Joxter said.

He explained the basis of his dream, with his childhood home and the dragon and then the fruit tree’s revival and the music. 

“Then I turned and I saw you. You told me it was time to come back and so...here I am.”

“Hmm.” Moominpappa leaned back in his chair.

“That IS quite interesting…”

“I was hoping you’d know how to interpret it since my dream clearly wanted me to be back here.”

“Well, I’m not an expert on dream reading...but I’ve read prophetic dreams can be tricky to read. Sometimes you first see it one way when it really reads another. Now…I can try my best, but it probably won’t be completely accurate. Are you ok with that?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok...first, the reason your dream was probably showing us was because you miss us?”

“I do, yes.” 

The older Moomin smiled, “but you miss someone more.”

“Mymble…”

“She could have turned into a bird because you see her as unreachable now….”

That does make sense. He nodded.

“The sprout and the tree could have to do with her being pregnant? Or it could mean that you're family’s tree is back-”

Joxter’s eyes widened, “-that would be impossible. There was nothing left and we checked!”

Moominpap frowned, “this is just a guess my friend.”

“I know, I know… so what about the music?” Joxter asked. “What do you think that has anything to do with this?”

Moominpappa frowned, “perhaps you need to practice music? Or the music is the gateway to the next part or you're life?”

“Perhaps.” Joxter said. “We will have to see ...but I guess I could start playing music again. Though I don’t have any of my instruments.”

“You played guitar, yes?”

“Yes, but I don’t have it anymore, I left them behind with my Mymble.”

The Moomin hummed, got up and headed over to the stairs.

“I actually borrowed you're guitar sometime ago to learn some myself. It was an artistic endeavor that nothing came of. So if you want it back…”

Joxter left his tail wagging fast behind him. “You have her?”

Moominpappa nodded and ran up the stairs. Moments later he returned with the dark red guitar case that Joxter missed ever dearly.

He opened it and marveled at the sight of his lost darling.

“Oh Moomin!” He said excitedly. “I will do nothing but play for weeks!”

The Moomin laughed, “don’t forget to eat and sleep as well.”

“Yes, yes.” He ran his hand along the polished wood and metal strings. Oh how joyful a reunion this was!

“I think I may head up for the night. We have a guest room, but you're not allowed to use it.” Moominpappa said heading for the stairs.

“Like that will stop me.” Joxter laughed and shut the guitar case.

___________________________

He was lost in the woods, but this was nothing new to him. He felt calm as he wandered further and further. Eventually he realised he was carrying a seed, so he leant to the ground buried it in the damp soil. He sat by the seed and watch the sky change for many, many days. However nothing grew. In his sorrow, he played a song upon a flute. 

Then the earth rattled as the seed sprouted.

Moomin came out of nowhere and pulled him away as it grew and grew. His friends stood around him in awe as the tree flourished and grew fruit. It grew until it was overwhelmingly big. He turned to Moomin who also seemed scared. The fruit fell down from the branches and people started angrily yelling at the tree. He tried to run between everyone, but they only got angrier.

A bird flew above and landed in the tree. He called to the bird for help but they were too far away to hear. The tree wrapped around him in the midst of the panic and he felt himself being pulled in. He turned to Moomin for help. “What do I do?!”

Then Moomin spoke.

“Snufkin, are you alright?”

Snufkin opened his eyes and was met face to face with Teetywoo. He screamed in shock moving away quickly.

“I’m not that ugly am I?” Teetywoo asked.

“No-no, you just surprised me.” Snufkin said calming himself. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No I should be apologizing! I shouldn’t have woken you-“

“Its alright...wasn’t a very good dream.” Snufkin explained, “in fact it was a terrible one, just horrible and it felt so real.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really…” 

“Ok.” Teetywoo turned to walk out of the tent and then turned back, “Oh! Um, Snufkin, wanted to apologize for guilting you into playing me a song last night… it wasn’t very nice of me.”

“It's fine. Besides, even though you guilted me into it, we are friends, I know you mean nothing by it truly..” Snufkin realized too late what he had said and Teetywoos expression had melted into pure glee.

“We’re friends?!” They asked jumping towards him.

“Yes?” Snufkin slowly answered, slightly unsure if he should have or not.

The creature jumped up and down in glee.

“This makes me so happy Snufkin! I have to go tell all of buddies in the forest that we are friends! They are never going to believe me!” 

Snufkin smiled as Teetywoo scurried out of his tent and into the woods.

Finally, peace and quiet.

He turned to grab his fishing rod, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Moomin running down from Moominhouse in his direction. 

Will he ever get to fish in silence for once?

  
  



	7. Treasure Hunt

It was bright and early and the sun was barely risen, but Moomin was wide awake. He opened his window and felt the warm summer wind as it rushed in; then went to his desk and grabbed the kites. 

On his way down he was surprised by the sound of guitar from the first floor. He heard his parents muffled laughter and pondered if his Pappa had taken up guitar again. No… this sounded far better than his Pappa ever played. That may not have sounded very nice, but it was true. 

As he rounded the last steps Moomin was surprised to find that the Joxter was the one playing.

“Good Morning Moomin!” Moominmamma greeted him.

“Wow, that sounds really good!” Moomintroll complimented, “Pappa never mentioned you could play!” Moominpappa mostly told them that the Joxter was lazy and mischievous. 

“I never really played much around him.” Joxter said shrugging, “Or anyone...besides Mymble.”

“Well, we quite enjoy it.” Moominmamma said and chuckled, “you and Snufkin, with your musical talents, could start a band. Imagine how merry that would be.”

“Oh yeah!” Moomin said. “He is pretty good at harmonica. Though he’d probably hate the idea.”

“Hm, I do prefer solo, but it is nice to play alongside someone from time to time. Joxter said.

“I will have to bring it up to him-but I want to first catch him to fly our kites.” Moomin said holding up the kites he made proudly.

“Come back in a bit ok? I’m making breakfast.” Moominmamma said. “Invite Snufkin if you wish.”

“Ok! Bye!” Moomin said and dashes from the home.

He was just in time too, Snufkin had just emerged from his tent and looked in his direction.

Moomin smiled and waved and Snufkin waved back.

“Snufkin! Good Morning!”

The Mumrik nodded, “morning Moomintroll.” 

Moomin ran up to his friend and held out the kites. “I think the wind is perfect this morning to start flying these!”

Snufkin looked up at the sky and then closed his eyes, “you're right Moomin, the wind is quite perfect, but-“

“-And then my Mom said you can come to breakfast- Wait you said ‘but’, are you busy?”

“I was going to fish by myself for a bit. I’ve had a long two days, so I’m a little worn out.”

Moomin agreed that the last two days felt like they drew on forever, but he really wished to fly his kites. The tired look Snufkin was giving him was enough to not push his luck however.

“Oh… I understand. Come by if you feel up to hanging out, ok? I will give you some space for now though.”

Snufkin smiled, “thank you.”

Moomin watched Snufkin wander into the forest to find a good fishing spot.

Perhaps today would just be a resting day. 

It was like Snorkmaiden said, he wasn’t attached to Snufkin, he could be away from his friend for one day. 

He wondered what his other friends were up to.

__________________________

Joxter sat on the veranda fence strumming away quite happily. After breakfast he decided he needed a little space to himself.

“Oh so you play as well, huh?” Little My asked. 

He looked down at her with a smile, “don’t you remember me playing guitar to you and you're siblings?”

“I don’t remember everything from back then. I just recognized you because of you're stupid hat and tail.” 

Joxter smiled, “wouldn’t you know? This is actually not the same hat.”

“Really now? What happened to you're last one?”

“A shark ate it.” Joxter explained, “it was as big as the boat I was on. I thought I was a goner for sure!”

“Ha! You smell like last week's garbage so it probably lost its appetite.”

Joxter hadn’t had a bath in quite a while, not because he didn’t like them, he just didn’t have the time. He supposed he may as well do that soon, but decided to pretend he didn’t care.

“I quite like my smell.” Joxter said and continued to play.

“Well yeah, you're used to it, but all of us have to deal with it now that you're around.” The small Mymble reminded him. She seemed angry-more than she usually was at the very least.

He wondered if she knew or overheard what happened. 

“Do you remember anything that happened after I left?” Joxter asked.

“I know enough.” Little My shot back annoyed.

Joxter could feel himself sweat. “...and what is it you know?”

“Well, Mom got really sick a couple times and then hid away from us for a while. So Mymble Jr. had to take care of us. You remember Mym?”

“Of course I do.” He huffed, “I remember quite a few of your siblings in fact.”

“You're a lot better than a lot of my Mom’s boyfriends then.” Little My said and laughed like it was a joke, but it probably wasn’t.

“Anyways. Mom got over it, then introduced a new kit. Then Long story short, Mym and Mom got in a fight. I thought if was cool that she stood up to her. I followed Mym to live somewhere else and we ended up living with the Moomins, until we had a place for ourselves.

Joxter nodded, “that's quite a story. So where does your Mom live these days?”

“Same place as before, just a bit outside the Valley.”

“Ah, I think I remember.” Joxter said looking out at the trees. “And where do you and Mym live? It would be nice to see her again.”

“She lives a little bit downstream near the police station.”

At the mention of the police Joxter almost puked, “why does she live that close-“

“Her and the police officer were dating for a while.“

“Ew.”

“She realized she wasn’t really interested in him that way and broke it off. Thank Groke, am I right?”

Joxter nodded and hopped down next to My.

“Is Mym in today?”

“Hm...I think she is busy today with something else. I can make sure she is free tomorrow.”

“Should I be concerned about what you mean by that?”

Little My only smiled and then ran off.

_________________

As Little My ran towards her house she noticed Moomin, Snufkin and Snorkmaiden digging holes in a nearby field. They were up to something and she wanted to know what.

“What are you guys up to?” She asked.

“Digging for buried treasure.” Sniff said with a smug expression. “Yours truly found a treasure map and Snorkmaiden and I have been looking for it for a day and a half now.”

“Wait- you found a treasure map and you didn’t tell me?” Little My asked.

“Sorry Little My.” Snorkmaiden apologized. Little My noted that she in fact didn’t look sorry.

“Oooh- I know, you guys were planning on finding the treasure and keeping it all to yourselves! I bet you weren’t even going to tell Moomin and I!” She accused pointing over to the troll hard at work a little ways away.

“Moomin was hanging out with Snufkin all of yesterday and you were helping Moominmamma with chores.” Snorkmaiden argued back.

Little My huffed, “who told you that?”

“Moominmamma, when we came to find you guys.” 

“How could she!” Little My cried and fell to her knees dramatically. “She knows how much I love treasure hunting!” She didn’t could never hold a grudge against Moominmamma, but she was pretty close to it.

“Sorry Little My-“ 

“Guys I found something!” Moomin called out and the three looked over to Moomin who held something golden in his hands.

“Shiny! Gimme!” Sniff said and snatched the item. 

“A flute?” Snorkmaiden asked and examined the item Sniff held. 

“Is that what you were looking for?” Little My asked. In response Snorkmaiden handed her their map which she began to examine. 

“On the back it gives a clue” Snormaiden explained, “though it’s kind of vague.” 

_ By the old oak tree _

_ Below the earth it lie _

_ The long forgotten key _

_ To a lullaby. _

_ Covered with a gold _

_ That dances in the sun _

_ The riches will unfold _

_ When all is said and done _

“I guess this is my chance to surpass Snufkin in musical ability.” Sniff said and tries to play the flute. Except, nothing came from the woodwind. “Hm odd...perhaps it’s clogged.”

“It's pretty difficult to play Flute.” Snorkmaiden reminded him, “I played once, so let me demonstrate.” 

She took the instrument and blew into it, but still nothing. “Perhaps it is clogged… Let's take it back to my place and clean it.”

Everyone agreed and they headed out towards the Snorks home.

  
  



	8. Noise

Snufkin sighed in contentment as he watched for the fish to bite. He could probably lay here for hours...and perhaps he would! He closed his eyes and stretched lazily. The shade of the trees and the nice breeze made this spot even more perfect. 

_ Splash, Splash, Splash. _

What now? He opened his eyes to see a bear staring back.

Oh boy...

He stayed perfectly still, what should he do?

The bear grunted and looked at his bucket of freshly caught fish.

Ah, of course. 

Snufkin slowly reached to the bucket and then emptied its contents onto the ground. He backed up slowly without breaking eye contact. 

The bear steadily moved forward and started to eat. It seemed quite content in itself as it ate Snufkin's dinner.

Snufkin felt his stomach growl and instantly regretted not taking up Moomin’s offer for breakfast.

  
  


___________________________

“Another paper?” Little My asked Snorkmaiden. Snorkmaiden nodded, “yeah, it was blocking up the pipe...but the paper is just covered in dots and dashes. What does that mean?”

The group was set up in the Snorks kitchen huddled around the table they made kites at. 

“Dots and dashes huh…” Sniff was silent in thought, “maybe its a music sheet?”

“It doesn’t look like any music sheet I’ve seen before.” Snorkmaiden noted.

“Maybe it's a different language… we could ask Snork.” Moomin suggested.

“Good idea Moomin!” Snorkmaiden agreed. They headed into the backyard where Snork was sitting with his blueprints and books. 

“Brother do you know what this means?” Snorkmaiden asked.

“It looks like morse code.”

“What language is that?” Little My asked.

“It's not really another language per say.” Snork explained, “it's just another way to portray our language...though it's usually not written.”

“What does it say?” Sniff asked.

Snork scratched his head in puzzlement. “I’m not sure...but what I am sure of is that Moominpappa may have a book on it somewhere.”

Sniff jumped excitedly, “then we are off to Moominhouse!”

____________________

  
  


The bear wouldn’t leave and Snufkin needed his things. Crouched in the bushes he peaked out at the Bear that was sat right by his fishing rod. The fishing rod still sat waiting for a bite of fish.

Perhaps he could creep out and fetch it...or he could distract it with something. He picked up a rock from the ground and gripped it tightly. All he had to do was divert the bears attention.

He threw the rock across the creek into some bushes. 

“Ow.” A voice said surprising not only Snufkin, but the bear as well. 

The bear got up and started to walk across the creek which gave Snufkin the perfect chance to fetch his things.

Pulling his fishing rod out of the water he was surprised to find a fish on the other end. The world didn’t have it out for him after all! 

He quickly tossed it in his bucket and was about to run away when a scream came from ahead of him.

“A bear!” The voice was familiar. He couldn’t place who, but it didn’t matter. He had to help them.

He ran through the shallow water, getting his feet thoroughly soaked and grabbed the fish from the bucket.

Up ahead he could now see two people backed into a corner, facing the bear ahead of them.

“Too-Ticky!” 

“Don’t worry Mym I won’t let it hurt you.”

“But I don’t want you to get hurt!”

Too-Ticky smiled, but kept her protective stance, “you don’t scare me bear! I’ve faced worse!” She called to it.

The bear stood up on its hind legs, towering over her, but she stood her ground to protect Mym.

Snufkin had to think quick, he scooped up a handful of pebbles and threw them at the bear.

“Hey! Mud-brain!” Snufkin shouted grabbing the last fish from his bucket. “You hungry?”

The bear quickly turned and its gaze followed the fish around.

“Go fetch then!” Snufkin said throwing it to the side.

The bear ran towards it and into the brush.

“Oh Groke, thank you!” Mym started, but Snufkin was not going to stay and talk until the bear came back. “Let’s talk somewhere more safe.” He said and ran away, while the two ladies followed close behind.

_____________________________

Moomin and his friends waited patiently for Moominpappa to decipher the coded message. It felt like hours, the clock ticked slowly and the house was dead silent.

“I think I have it!” Moominpappa announced.

“What does it say?” Little My asked leaning forward to get a peak. 

“I believe these are in fact music notes.” Moominpappa explained handing the sheet to Moomin. “Perhaps the lullaby that your map speaks of.” 

“Oh! Let me try playing it.” Snorkmaiden requested, the Flute still in her possession.

“Be our guest!” Moominpappa said and chuckled to himself. 

Moomin handed her the sheet and after looking over the notes a couple times she brought the flute to her mouth. Then she took in a deep breath and-

_____________________

The Joxter fell out of a tree he was napping in as an unimaginably horrible screech filled the air. Dazed he rubbed his head and pulled his hat over his face. “Guess I’ll sleep down here for a bit.”

______________________

“Oh dear….” Moominmama mumbled as she examined the new cracks in her windows. 

“I’m terribly sorry Moominmama.” Snorkmaiden apologize for the hundredth time, “I swear I have never played a flute that poorly before…”

“It's fine Snorkmaiden, these old things needed replaced soon anyways.” Moominmama said turning to face her, “though I’m sure it had nothing to do with you at all.”

“What do you mean?” Snorkmaiden asked.

“That flute you're holding…” She mumbled, “I believe it could be cursed.”

“CURSED?!” Snorkmaiden threw the instrument and Moomin and Sniff dived to catch it. They both ran right into each other, but managed to save it from damage.

“Careful Snorkmaiden! We went through a lot of trouble to get this!” Sniff said rubbing his head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to risk hurting myself or others with that thing.” She explained shuttering in fear. 

“I think we should at least try it, maybe it’s just picky.” Little My suggested.

“Oh me next!” Sniff exclaimed, but before he could play Moominmamma cut in.

“Please play elsewhere. I don’t want to risk any more damage.” 

“Yes Moominmamma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was going to have this up on Monday, but I just got home for the holiday and with everything going on it slipped my mind.


	9. Bath

Snufkin collapsed in pure exhaustion, along with the other two that were following him.

“Thank you...again.” Mym said while she tried to catch her breath. Too-Ticky sat on the ground and stretched her arms out. 

“That was some quick thinking out their kid. Thanks for the help.”

Snufkin took off his hat and sat up and felt himself shaking a little from either adrenaline or fear. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

“It’s not a problem.” He answered and looked at Mym, “it's been a while.” 

“Yeah.” She said nodding.

“Hm? You two know each other?” Too-Ticky asked. 

“This is Snufkin, one of my younger sisters friends.”

“Oh, you're the mumrik my friend Moomin is always talking about in winter.”

“You know Moomin?” Snufkin asked.

“Yeah, I stay in his family bathhouse over the winter.” Too-Ticky explained, “He sometimes can’t sleep and comes over to hang out. All he talks about is either how pretty winter is or how much he misses his best friend.”

Snufkin felt his heart drop to his stomach. Moomin had never told him that he was awake during winter- though if it was because of him he could see why the troll wouldn’t want to. 

“Glad to see you really do measure up the brave traveling hero Moomin describes you as.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Modest as well.” Too-Ticky smiled and shared a look with Mym.

“Just like he described you.”

Snufkin didn’t know what to say to that, but thankfully Mym interrupted the silence.

“Well, I’d say that was an eventful walk Too-Ticky. Let's all head back to my place and I’ll treat you for tea.” 

“You don’t have to-“

“I insist.” Mym said taking his arm, “you did save us after-all.”

He was also the one who’d gotten them in trouble in the first place...

Too-Ticky rubbed her head sorely.

“I think that bear was really mad, it threw a rock right at me.” Snufkin bit his lip and wondered if he should confess to that or not.

“I will have to look at it when we get home dear.” Mym said as they walked.

Dear? He looked at the two ahead of him, perhaps they were coupled. They did seem awfully close, but he didn’t want to assume anything.

When they made it to the small house that Mym and Little My lived in, Mym turned to look at Snufkin.

“You seem dirtier then usual.”

“I was taking a nap by the creek, I suppose it was a little muddy.” Snufkin explained while shrugging. He tried to enter, but Mym stood in his way.

“Alright Mister. Since you saved us I’m going to allow you to use my tub.”

“I don’t need a bath.” Snufkin countered but the looks both Too-Ticky and Mym shot him said otherwise.

“Sorry hun, but you smell.” Too-Ticky apologized.

Snufkin sighed looking down at his mud crusted hand and coat. Perhaps it would be for the best. Besides, when else would he get a chance like this?

“I suppose-“

“Great!” I’ll go start the water and get you some towels!” Mym exclaimed. “Too-Ticky dear, would you start the tea?”

“Sure thing Mym.”

Snufkin was lead to the bathroom and Mym started the water. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Mym said. 

“Ok.”

Once she was gone Snufkin removed his boots, hat and coat. He noticed the tub was full enough and turned it off. The steam rolling off the top made it look warm and inviting.

“Ok, I found two towels so-“ Mym stopped mid sentence and Snufkin turned to her.

“What?”

“You have a tail.” She said in utter shock.

______________________

“So, for Snorkmaiden it screeched unfathomably,” Little My noted. “And now, for Sniff, it won’t make a single sound.”

“It may be shy!” Sniff countered trying again for the fifth time and Little My laughed. 

“Alright!” He shouted, “if you are enjoying this so much, how about you take a shot at it?”

“Gladly.” Little My smiled and took the flute from his hands. She blew into it and jarring notes came from the pipe. She pulled away quickly and handed it to Moomin. “Welp, that’s all I got. It's your turn now.”

Moomin frowned and gripped the flute.

“I suppose.” Moomin sighed and put the flute to his lips. As soon as he did, he started to see images of Snufkin leaving. He pulled away quickly. 

“You didn’t even play!” Little My complained. 

“Sorry.” Moomin apologized, “let me try one more time.”

Again he lifted the instrument to his lips and again he was met with images of Snufkin leaving. He quickly forgot that these images were only the effects of the flute as he reached out for his friend. It wasn’t even Winter, he to stop him! Yet, he could do nothing but watch as Snufkin grew further and further away.

“Moomintroll!” Snorkmaiden said pulling the flute from him. 

Moomin fell to his knees in despair as tears spilled from his eye.

“What happened?” Sniff asked. 

“I saw...things when I placed my lips up against the flute.” He explained as he wiped his eyes.

“Perhaps we should just bury this back where we found it.” Snorkmaiden suggested. “It hasn’t revealed any treasure to us, so I suppose none of us are worthy of it.”

“Well, not everyone has tried it yet.” Little My brought up. “For one, Snufkin.”

“I will ask him to try it out next time I see him.” Moomin suggested as he stood back up. Though he had no idea when that would be.

“In the meantime I supposed I’ll head home.” Little My said with a sigh, “I need to talk to Mym about something anyways.”

“Tell me if Snufkin is able to play it.” Sniff said, “I’ll head home too; I’m quite tired.”

After the two left it was just Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden.

“I suppose I should be heading home as well, it is getting quite close to dinner time.” 

Moontroll looked down that the flute curiously. “Do you think anyone can play this?”

“If anyone can, it’d be Snufkin. He has a knack for anything musical.” Snorkmaiden answered honestly. “Though, it's been so stubborn. I honestly think there is more to this flute than we know.”

“I wonder who buried it and why there is a curse on it.”

“Hmm...You should ask Alicia.” Snorkmaiden suggested. “She would know more about this magic stuff.”

Moomin perked up excitedly, “that's a good idea!”

________________________

“I-don’t know what you mean!” Snufkin said and quickly turned in a way she couldn’t see it.

“Snufkin, I saw it.” She said stepping forward. “It’s ok.”

He felt uncomfortable, “What do you mean it's ok? Mumriks aren’t supposed to have tails.”

It might have been silly, but when he was younger, Snufkin thought it was the reason his parents gave him up. Mostly, because he was made fun of by the other Mumriks in the orphanage for his tail. He had never considered it a good part of him, and even opted to wear longer clothes to cover it up. Ever since than Moomin was the only one who’d known. 

“Well, are you sure you're full mumrik?”

“Of course I am.” What did she mean? He hadn’t heard of Mymbles mating with anyone but Mumriks. Though... it could be possible. Mym had dated the police officer and was possibly dating Too-Ticky now...but mating was a different story. They’re species would have to be compatible. Like Moomin and Snorkmaiden, though he didn’t like thinking about that. Could his mother or father have been a different type of troll? 

“Are you sure?” She asked. Snufkin wanted to run, but the Mymble was blocking the doorway.

“I..don’t know.”

Mym tilted her head, “why not?”

“I never knew my parents.” Snufkin answered truthfully pulling his things close to his chest.

The Mymble's eyes widened and she stepped forward. “Snufkin-“

When she stepped forward she gave just enough room that Snufkin was able to slip past. He ran down the hall, grabbed his fishing supplies and ran through the front door nearly running into Little My on the way out.

“Snufkin?!” Little My asked as he passed her.

Snufkin didn’t stop, he kept running and running as fast as his legs could take him. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and apparently he had better luck finding that with Moomintroll than the rest of the Valley. He reached the bridge and looked up toward the cylindrical blue house ahead of him. Perhaps, they could finally fly kites.

“You aren’t going to find Moomintroll here.” A gravelly voice said from behind him making him jump.

“Where did he go?” Snufkin asked turning to the Joxter.

“Apparently he found some sort of magical doohickey and decided to visit the witch tonight.” The Joxter explained. 

Snufkin’s eyes widened, “alone?”

“He went with Moominmamma. She baked a pie and thought it would be a good exchange for some magical knowledge.”

Snufkin sighed in relief, “ah. That's good.” 

The Joxter squinted his eyes. “You look like you ran a hundred miles. What’s got you in a hurry?”

“There was a bear in the woods.” Snufkin lied-though it wasn’t technically a lie. “A rather hungry one too.”

Joxters eyes widened and then narrowed as he looked out toward the wood, “I hope that the Moomin’s don’t run into it.” 

Snufkin nodded, “I’m sure they will be fine. Moominmama is very resourceful and Moomintroll is a lot tougher than he looks.”

“Oh I know. Moominpappa was exactly like the small Moomintroll is now, though he was a little more independent.”

Snufkin nodded looked out at the setting sun and leaned against the fence.

“Care if I smoke?” The Joxter asked pulling out his pipe.

Snufkin pulled out his own, “I suppose, as long as I can join.”

“How... old are you?” 

“Old enough. Though I wouldn’t care anyway.”

The Joxter laughed at that. 

The Sunset was beautiful that night, but Snufkin could only think of Moomin as he watched it. He was very much looking forward to flying those kites, but he supposed he made Moomin wait so he’d do the same.

____________________

“What, by the boobles tail, was that all about?” Little My asked walking into the house.

“You all had Snufkin running like winter was here already.”

Mym poked her head out of the bathroom and sighed, “it seems I made him uncomfortable.”

“You? Make him uncomfortable?” Too-Ticky asked coming in from the other room with a tray of tea. “Care for a cup My? Seems we have one too many since Snufkin ran off.”

“Yes please! Two sugars!” My answered.

“Now Dear, what did you do that made him so uncomfortable?” Too-Ticky asked as they walked to the kitchen.

“Well…” Mym didn’t know if she should talk about it...he seemed quite keen on keeping it a secret. “I asked him which color of towel he preferred. He couldn’t make up his mind and then left in a hurry.”

“Hm. Wouldn’t pin Snufkin as an indecisive sort…” My frowned. Mym’s eyes widened. My took a sip of tea and closed her eyes, “but who knows, he is quite inscrutable.”

Mym sighed in relief, “Yes...anyways what's brought you home so early Little My?”

“Oh! You wouldn’t believe it! An old friend popped by the Moomin House last night!”

“An old friend?” Mym couldn’t think of anyone. “Who?”

Little My smiled, “they wanted to meet up here to talk to you tomorrow. So make sure to be around when they show up.”

“When who shows up?” Mym asked again slightly annoyed. 

“You’ll see.” Little My said finishing her tea in one gulp.

“Please don’t dance around my question.” Mym said pouting.

Little My jumped from the chair and danced until she reached her room.

“Sorry Sis, you’ll just have to find out then!”

Once Little My closed her door Too-Ticky leaned towards her. “Now…what was the real reason Snufkin left.”

Mym sighed, “I’ll tell you later dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed, if you have been keeping up with my story for a while that I am changing things a bit. I will keep my older art up, but any new art will only be at the beginning of the chapter. Also I once again dropped off the face of the Earth (Sorry I was super busy) But I have gotten a bit of writing done so I will post chapters when I can. I will post chapter 10 tonight as well. I will try my best to have chapter 11 up on Thursday.


	10. Flute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the night! This one is a good one too. :)  
Also feel free to go back and check out the illustrations I added to the other chapters!

Moomintroll and Moominmamma got to the witch's house earlier that evening, just before the sun had set. Perhaps they should have waited to visit, but Moominmamma insisted they leave then so they could give them a freshly baked pie.

“Is that pie I smell?” Alicia asked from behind them causing the two trolls to jump in fright. “Oh! Sorry for scaring you!”

“It's quite alright dear.”

“Hello Alicia!” Moomin greeted.

“What's this noise all about?” Alicia’s Grandmother asked opening the door. “Alicia! Did you get the materials I asked for?”

“Yes.” Alicia said pulling out a bag. “I just got back.”

The older witch turned to them, “Hello Moomin’s, I’m sorry I am very busy right now.” She took the sack from Alicia and then went back into the house.

“What's gotten her so wound up?” Moomin asked.

“She has seasonal allergies and ran out of the ingredients for her potion.” Alicia explained.

“I hope she feels better.” Moominmamma said.

“Me too...anyways, what brings you two around?”

“We found something in the woods…” Moomin explained holding out the golden flute to her. “And we were hoping in exchange for this pie you could help us figure out what kind of magic is on it. Mama says it may be a curse.”

Alicia nodded and took the flute. “This definitely is a cursed flute, and it’s also the flute of a forest spirit.” 

“A forest spirit?!” Moominmamma asked in shock.

“What is a forest spirit?” Moomin asked looking between the pair.

“A forest spirit is a creature who is born of the forest and will only live as long as the forest lives.” She examined it a little more, “did you try playing it?”

“Yes?”

“What happened?”

“Either nothing, terrible screeching or visions”

“Visions?”

“Like things that make you sad.” Moomin explained.

“Well...” Alicia said, “Good news is that this flute isn’t evil. It seems like it’ll only allow those truly connected with nature play it though.”

“Could you play it then?” Moomin asked.

“Possibly, but you do have a musical friend who would be much more fitting. Has he tried to play this yet?”

“Not yet,” Moomin said, “Snufkin needed time alone so I was giving him space.”

“Well, then have him try it out, if doesn’t work you can bring it back for me. Ok?” 

“Sure thing!” Moomin agreed with a smile.

Moominmama stepped forward and handed Alicia the picnic basket.

“I hope you have a lovely night. Thank you so much for your help.”

“It’s no problem, have a good night as well! Safe travels!”

Once she headed into the witch's hut Moominmamma turned to Moomin. “Perhaps we should have asked to stay the night… but I’m sure we will be fine walking back.”

“Yeah.” Moomin agreed, “shouldn’t take us too long.”

__________________________

Snufkin was tired. He had started his campfire and eaten a while before and was now staring up at the sky in a blissful peace.

Either way, his eyes were growing heavy and his fire was slowly dying out. Grabbing a bucket of water he poured out the fire. The smoke rose quickly as it died down. He sighed and began his nightly routine. Today might not have been his day, but there was always tomorrow. He felt his tail flick underneath his coat and felt himself flush in embarrassment about. Of course, plenty of creatures had tails. In fact, Moomin, Snorkmaiden and Sniff all had tails. However Snufkin was made fun of for being the only mumrik he knew with a tail. Moomin was the only one to know about it and the only person to not be completely taken aback by it. Though Moomin was quite ignorant about other species which was both a good and bad thing depending on the situation. Moomin…. Snufkin had been having a bad feeling and it had been eating at the back of his mind all afternoon. He looked out at the forest again, it was quite late...they...shouldn’t they be back by now?

He jumped when a shrill scream came from the forest.

Was that Moominmamma? He had never heard her scream like that.

He quickly stood up and ran into the forest, running and running. Was Moominmamma hurt? Was Moomintroll hurt? He wouldn’t bare to think of it. The bear from earlier that day came back to mind and his whole body filled with an awful dread.

“Moomin sweetie it’s climbing up!” Moominmamma’s voice shouted from nearby. Snufkin knew they were close, but where?

He stopped when he saw the bear. It was larger than it was earlier and its eyes were glowing. It was clawing up a large tree in front of it in a terrible rage. Snufkin back up a bit noticing Moomin and Moominmamma on a lower branch quite close to the beast of a bear. As he stepped back however a twig snapped underneath him.

The bears head snapped around focusing its attention on Snufkin. It dropped from the tree and towered over him.

“Snufkin?” Moomin asked in disbelief before realizing the trouble his friend was in, “Snufkin run!”

However Snufkin couldn’t move, his legs felt stiff as if they were nailed to the ground.

With a roar the bear lifted it arms in what was sure to be a powerful strike until Moomin jumped down from the tree on top of it. In its confusion it reared backward into the tree Moomin along with it.

“Moomin!” Snufkin said stepping forward.

“S-snufkin take this.” Moomin said throwing something at him. “What…?” Snufkin reached down and picked up a golden flute, “what is this Moomin?”

“It's a flute!” Moominmamma said from above, “try playing it!”

“This is hardly the time-“

“Play it Snufkin!” Moomin said as the bear continued to try and knock troll from off its back.

Snufkin lifted the flute to his mouth quickly and immediately felt a blissful feeling like no other he had felt. Blowing into the flute he was surprised by the mystical tone that surfaced from it, as he’d never played a flute before. Without his permission his fingers danced along the golden instrument and a song formed from within. He couldn’t explain the feeling if he tried, he felt like he would almost burst it was so joyous the feeling he had. He smiled as he played and felt his feet move freely as flowers sprouted around him in all sorts of colors. 

The bear had stopped its scuffle as soon as the first note was played and slowly curled up in a content sleep. 

Moomin watched in wonder as the forest around them glowed. Fireflies danced along with Snufkin as he played. It was nothing like he had ever played before.

“How lovely.” Moominmamma said from her spot in the tree. Moomintroll looked up at her. “It seems the spirit of the forest is content.”

Moomin looked back at the bear who had at some point disappeared. He smiled, “yeah-“ he tried to stand, but something was wrong. “Ow.”

Immediately Snufkin stopped his playing and came over. Moomin could swear that his eyes and hair were glowly a soft gold for a slight second before he kneeled by his friend. 

“Moomin whats wrong?” 

“I think I sprained my ankle.” Moomin told him and winced in pain.

“Snufkin help me down, I’ll take a look at it.” Moominmamma said. Snufkin ran over to the base of the tree and took her hand as she made one final jump down from the trunk.

She made her way out to Moomin and curiously examined the trolls hurt leg. “Oh dear...I believe you are right.” She turned towards the mumrik, “Snufkin I will need help giving him support.”

Snufkin nodded and they each took one of Moomin’s arms around them.

“Thanks.” Moomin said his eye squinting in pain.

Snufkin nodded. Then they began their trek back to Moominhouse.


	11. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait...this should have been out Thursday, but I lost track of time. The next chapter will be out next Thursday.

“Joxter! Joxter!” Little My’s voice called out from below. The Joxter sat up quickly from his spot in the tree almost falling out in the process.

“What-what is it?” He asked. The sun was barely rising over the horizon and everything seemed to be freshly covered in dew. 

“You wanted to meet with my sister today, right? She is expecting you now.” Little My said, she stood at the base of the tree with a smug expression. Joxter was annoyed at how awfully awake she seemed for so early in the morning.

“You told her I was coming over?” He asked. 

“Well, yeah.”

“And she wasn’t mad at me?” He asked. Joxter did not want to get punched in the face again; he still felt sore from Moominpappa’s slug. 

“Uh, not that I know of.” Little My said with a shrug. “I’ll take you there though, I know that you don’t know these parts as well as you used to.”

“I’m sure I can manage fine on my own.” Joxter muttered, but was only laughed at by the small Mymble. 

“Suurrrre.” She said drawing it out very long. “But don’t come crying if you can’t find your way.”

Joxter rolled his eyes and hopped down next to her. “You said she was next to the police station right? If it is still in the same spot I think I will find it easy enough.”

“I’m sure you’ve been there an awful lot.”

“No...I just knew to avoid the area.”

Little My hummed and turned towards Moominhouse.

“I’m not sure if Moomintrolls home at the moment.” Joxter informed her as he slung his guitar case over his shoulder.

“Hm?” Little My looked at him, “why not?”

“He and Moominmamma went to talk to the witches yesterday. If they had returned it would have been pretty late in the night.”

Little My frowned and looked towards the Moominhouse, “well, I guess can check.”

Joxter shrugged and began walking away, “tell them I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Alright!” My replied and scurried off towards the bridge.

____________________________

The Mymble Jr house was...cute and peaceful. It was surrounded by plenty of plant life which was always respectable.

Joxter enjoyed the freshly baked pie smell wafting from the nearby kitchen windows. Oh, he wanted dearly to sneak and eat the pie...but he promised himself to be good. Besides, he could be offered a slice!

Joxter knocked on the door and shuttered at the feeling of conformity. Do it for Mymble Jr. He breathed out heavily through his nose and waited patiently. 

When the door opened he was greeted by a different face than he was expecting.

“Hello Snuf- no…. you look like him...but different.” The blonde girl greeted him.

“My name is the Joxter, Little Mymble probably mentioned I was stopping by...this is Mymble Jr’s home yes?”

The other was quiet for a second, then she smiled, “oh! You meant Little My! I don’t hear many call her Mymble very often.” She laughed and then opened the door, “come on in, Mym baked a pie. She said she could be right back, so make yourself at home.”

The Joxter slowly stepped into the home and jumped when the other stuck out her hand, “I’m Too-Ticky by the way.”

“Joxter.” He said as he warily reached his hand forward and shook hers.

“I-I know…” Too-Ticky said and laughed again, “now, lets cut some pie!”

She headed into the other room and Joxter followed close behind. 

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Joxter said sitting down at the table, “what's your relationship with Mymble Jr?”

“Mym and Me are courting, though she is also letting me stay here.” Too-Ticky said without hesitation. “We met at a party last Fall and she offered to let me stay here since Little My hibernates in the winter. I suppose she was lonely ...though I can appreciate the company as well.”

“You are not a cop, yes?

“By the Booble no. I would never!” She laughed, “you must know of her ex I assume.”

“Yes...Not a good match.” Joxter said and watched Too-Ticky cut the pie and place one on a plate. “I would say!”

She took the plate over to him as a knock came from the door.

“I wonder who that may be.” She said heading out. Once she did Joxter began to work on the pie. It was quite delicious, it was one of his Mymbles old recipes for sure. He felt himself smiling as he ate. This was nice. 

Then Mymble Jr walked through the backdoor into the kitchen. 

She looked at him and he looked at her, both completely silent. Joxter swallowed his food wondering if the Little My actually told her he was the one coming. 

“Joxter?” She asked the bag she was holding was clutched tightly in her hand. “JOXTER?” She repeated in a shout, “are you stealing the pie I made for my visitor? -scratch that what are you doing here in the first place, I thought you dropped off the face of the Earth?”

Too-Ticky came in holding a letter, “letter from Ninny darling!” She looked from Mym to Joxter several times before turning and leaving.

“Well?” Mym asked, “what do you have to say?”

“Long...time no see?” Joxter greeted unsurly.

________________________

“Now let me have a good look at it.” Mr. Hemulen said and examined Moomin’s ankle. “Luckily it's not too severe. I wouldn’t walk on it for a while if I was you. Now, you’ll probably just need bed rest, ice, and pain medicine. “ 

“I’m sure Grandma has a recipe for something of the sort in her book.” Moominmamma said as she pulled it out of her purse. “I can help fetch ingredients if you’d like.” The Hemulen offered.

Moomin sighed as the two left the room, Snufkin sat by his bed and fiddled with the flute in his hands.

“Are you sure you don’t want it?” Snufkin asked him.

“It wouldn’t work for anyone else… I think it chose you since you are the most attuned to nature.” Moomin explained and leaned back into his pillow.

Snufkin smiled a little bit, “I suppose it won’t hurt to broaden my instrument collection a little. Though it isn’t as easy to carry around as my harmonica.”

Moomin chuckled, “right, you can’t really fit that flute in your pocket.” 

Snufkin nodded, “you said this was a forest spirits flute yes?” 

“That is what Alicia said.” 

“Probably some pirate or something stole this from them. Then buried it when they couldn’t use it.” Snufkin said, “they should have returned it to them.” 

“Are you going to?” Moomin asked.

“Return it? Perhaps if I meet them I will.” Snufkin said and blew into the pipe making a gorgeous sound.

Moomin closed his eyes listening closely.

_ BAM!  _ The door slammed open to Moomin’s room causing both of them to jump.

“My!” Moomin gasped. He clutched his sheets as he tried to regain his composure.

“What's this I hear about Moomin fighting a bear and breaking an ankle? I want to know all of it!”

Snufkin hummed in response.

“Me and Mamma were coming home when a bear crossed our path. It stopped when it noticed us and chased us up a tree. It started to climbAs well, but Snufkin came in-and I threw him the flute!”

Little My looked at the Flute. “What?”

“I jumped on the bear to stop it from attacking him and it reared back and wam! I hit my Ankle. Then Snufkin began to play and the bear fell asleep...it was absolutely breathtaking!”

Snufkin tilted his hat forward in embarrassment.

Little My turned to him, “oh! Play it for me! I’ve been dying to hear it.”

Snufkin looked up at her with an unsure expression, “I will, though I would like it to be clear...I don’t think I have any control when I am playing this flute. It has a mind of its own...it’s like it has its own muscle memory.”

Little My looked at the flute and then back to him, “show me then!”

He sighed and began to play and as soon as he did the room became full. The melody washed over them from the pipe like slipping into a nice warm bath. Snufkin's brown hair glowed in a golden light, almost like he was radiating with magic as he played.

Moomin wanted to close his eyes and listen, but his eyes stayed glued to the window sill.

Moomintroll reached out and touched Snufkin’s shoulder, and was surprised with a static shock. Snufkin stopped playing and looked at him curiously.

“Look.” Moomin said.

Snufkin and Little My looked towards Moominmamma’s flowers. Their vines had spread out and tanged into the window frames and out onto the wall and floor. The flowers themselves had grown large and happy. 

“Woah.” Little My said walking over to them. She pulled down a flower and smelled it. “Did you do this Snufkin?”

Snufkin looked down at the flute.

“I…” He turned the flute to Moomin. “I’m sorry Moomin, I don’t think I can keep this.”

“What? Why not?” Little My asked.

“It's...not for me.” Snufkin said, “It's far too powerful...who knows what trouble I could cause with this.”

“I doubt growing flowers will cause problems.” Moomin giggled.

Snufkin shook his head, not meeting the others eyes, “no...it's far worse. I think this has something to do with the change I thought was coming.”

“I thought it was gone?” Moomin asked.

“Me too...but perhaps it had just become so overwhelming I thought it had! I had almost forgotten about it but...I had a dream about this flute. I think it's going to mess everything up.” 

Moomin bit his lip. “Are...you sure?”

“Yes.” Snufkin whispered and tilted his hat. “I must be off now...the fish are calling.”

“Will you come visit tomorrow?” Moomin asked.

Snufkin smiled warmly back at him, “See you tomorrow.”

After he left Little My looked at him, “Are you really going to let him walk away like that? He was able to play it! Didn’t you see that?” She pointed towards the flowers. “He could make plants grow!”

Moomin shrugged, and looked down at the flute. A dream?


End file.
